livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
IreallydshouldntbewritingnowSession3
IreallydshouldntbewritingnowSession3 The lacerations from yesterday's attack still stung on your arm. You grip your right shoulder, as water from the shower runs over your body. Sighing, you let go and look at the bright red marks now in its place. The water stings the scars even more, but this was to be expected. "Oi! You done in there?" Your boss's voice. 3 "You had three other girls before me. Yous should know how to wait." 0 "Yeah. . ." Get out. 0 ". . ." "Damnit, I was hoping you'd be different." You hear three hard bangs on the door. It didn't sound like a knock. Rather it sounded it like he was pounding his head in. You shiver a little from the cold water, still not used to it. "Well, once you're done, you got your first job. . .Oh! Yeah, did you try out the clothes Emily got ya?" 0 ". . .What job?" 3 "Who is this Emily?" 0 "Yeah. . .they fit nicely." "Emily? She's something like a big sister to everyone. Hell, she's been here longer than I have been." You hear a light thud on the door and a sigh, "Been taking care of all of the fresh meat down here long as I remember. Especially the girls. Last three really hit her hard. Its getting deadlier and deadlier out there. We're hoping you'll be different." 0 "Different? Is there something I should know?" 0 "I see. Do I get to meet her?" 3 "Well. . .her choice in clothing is interesting." "Hahah. Well the clothing down here is much different than what you're used to wearing. Its more. . .casual. I guess." You hear a few steps outside, "Well, hurry it up. Kinda want to see what she stuffed you in. Oh. And the job too." The steps fade down the hallway outside. Your hands are starting to get pruney. . . 1 Wear your somewhat ruined clothes. 3 Wear the clothes Emily gave you. 0 Mix and Match. You slip into the clothing she gave you. Not like you had much of a choice, it was more suited for the task at hand anyway. Stepping out of the bathroom, you clasp the last belt around your waist, letting the holster attached to it rest against your thigh. A whistle greets you, "Well what do you know. You do look great in a shorter skirt." 3 "Thaaanks. . .this job?" 0 Kick him. 1 "Uh huh. Its a bit TOO short. . ." "Ah. Well, the jobs around here are different from your typical 'do task and get paid' deals. Think patrols with some bounty hunts on the side." He hands you a small piece of paper, "That's a request from someone higher up. We're going to have you join up with several others in the Cambridge area. You're job is to kill anything crossing the 'edge'. If you see the target on that paper, prioritize." 2 "And my reward is. . .?" 1 "You are giving me adequate ammo for this right?" 1 "So wait, I'm taking bounties from the same people who sent me here?" "Ammo. The reward is always ammo. Speaking of which," he pulls out several quick-loaders and hands them to you. "Beats shoving them in one by one. I'd still carry more than just these things if I were you. Looks like she even gave you a pouch for that." He points to one of many pouches slapped onto belts. "We use a ranking system here. Of course, you're dead on the bottom." 0 ". . .Just point me to the patrol area." 2 "Any benefits based on this rank?" 5 Shove some ammo on the quickloaders. Gun choice. 1 Smith and Wesson Model 29 6 Colt Anaconda You silently slot the .44 rounds onto the speedloaders and clip them onto your persons. Shoving the loos ammunition into a pouch, you look up to the boss. He gives you a curt nod and points you to the corridor directly behind you, "Cambridge is through there. I'm not going to be following you this time, so make sure you don't die on the way there." 2 "Where exactly are we anyway?" 3 "I should be fine." 0 Head off silently. Brushing him off, you turn around and begin heading into the corridor. The hall itself didn't vary much, and for the most part it seemed to be a main artery leading you directly there with thinner tertiaries shooting off every now and then. That didn't keep the road from taking inefficient twists and turns everywhere, though. After a while a familiar sense of oppressiveness weighs down on you. 3 Ready your gun. 2 Run, you might be able to escape it. 1 . . .How many of those tertiary corridors did I pass? You stop in your tracks, and reach down for the grip. Listening intently for any noise around you, you make out a gurgling voice. It was coming from your left, but you weren't sure where. 3 Aim in that direction. 1 Continue listening. 2 Book it. You pull up the revolver and swing to your left. The gurgling was getting progressively louder and you could make out that it was actually forming words, ". . .Run. . ." A thud. The vague form of a human collapses into a lamp's light a few dozen meters from you. You only catch a glimpse of its mutilated form before its pulled back forcibly. 0 Heed its advice. Book it. 3 Wait for it. 0 Fire blindly into the darkness. Bearing with the loud crunching noises coming from the darkness, you wait out its 'meal'. A large, somewhat familiar looking limb clomps down into the light. Slit down the middle of this arm was a large mouth running its entire length. These things again. You begin to squeeze the trigger only to be stopped by two more of these limbs subsequently bearing down into the light. This ones bigger. . . 0 Run. 2 Run faster. 1 Shoot it. Shoving the revolver into your holster, you book it. Hard. Ignoring the somewhat still painful aches from two days earlier, you let the adrenaline do the talking. The sound of crunching metal isn't that far behind you. You can make out at the very least seven individual legs based on the sound alone. 0 Run FASTER. 0 Shoot blindly behind you. 4 Duck into one of the tertiary corridors. You slide to a near stop and practically slam your shoulder onto the corner of one of the corridors. Regaining yourself you flee down this corridor, scanning the surroundings for anything of use. Wires and pipes crisscross your vision, but otherwise its the same bare metal walling. The sound of the creature slamming into the corner in much the same fashion reaches your ears. 1 Dodge into random corridors at the risk of getting lost. 0 Fire behind you, its hard to miss in such a narrow space. 4 Keep running. You keep running, but the problem remains. You were still somewhat fatigued, and the monster was not. That and the monster itself was faster than you, and had long prehensile tongues. You feel the snag of one of those tongues on your leg, and then more around your other limbs. You can feel yourself being ripped apart by the force. As your arm finally releases itself from the socket and muscle, 0 you finally let out a scream only to have it cut short by another tongue wrapping itself around your neck and mouth. One by one your limbs are wrestled from you, and you can hear the crunching and slurping sounds of at least two being eaten before you finally black out from the pain, bloodloss, and death. 0 BAD END. RELOAD? 3 Y 2 N